Hermione and the Marauders
by misswiss2
Summary: Hermione is propositioned by three quarters of the Marauders late one night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's Note: This isn't the first fanfic I've ever written, but it's the first smutty one. So I'm open to any and all suggestions. This is a Hermione/James/Remus/Sirius coupling, with some light slash. There isn't nearly enough Hermione/James for my liking, and this was intended to be just that, but I swear, somehow every story I imagine always devolves into some kind of orgy involving my favorite characters...it just can't be helped.**

It was past midnight on a Saturday. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for four individuals; three fourths of the Marauders plus one Miss Hermione Granger, a transplant through time and space. She shouldn't have been there, but it was out of her control. A seventh year in her own time, technically eighth year since the war had ended and she had resumed her education, and here she was now, trapped in the '70s attending school day in and day out with the infamous Marauders. The infamous Marauders who were not quite the boys she had been expecting. Seems quite a few of the details regarding their lives and personalities had been left out. Like the fact that they were all mindless sex driven fiends...

Hermione stood there, hands on hips, glaring down at the three boys sprawled lazily on the couch. "I'm _not_ sleeping with you. Any of you!"

James, sat in the middle with his legs spread slightly apart, leaned forward a bit and grabbed Hermione by the wrist, pulling her down into his lap so that she straddled him.

"And why not?" James pouted with a mischievous glint in his eye, ignoring her squeal of protest. "I think we'd be bloody fantastic together," he continued.

"Mmm, it's true. Ol' Jamesie here is rumored to be quite the lover," Sirius chimed in from James' right, throwing an arm around his shoulder in a show of good will and faith, beaming a winning smile in Hermione's direction.

"The best in Hogwarts there ever was. After me, of course," Remus pitched in from the left, also throwing an arm around James' shoulders.

Sirius sputtered, "I believe you mean, _after me._ It goes me first, and then you and James are tied for second."

"No, no. It's clearly me first, what with my raw animal magnetism and mysterious aloof and witty air," Remus countered with a tip of his head held in an aloft manner as if to demonstrate said 'air.'

"Animal magnetism? Pshh!"

While Sirius and Remus continued to bicker across to one another, James sat with a small smirk on his face and an eyebrow slightly arched, staring at the witch in his lap, his hands having found a comfortable spot on her hips. Hermione, for her part, had her arms crossed against her chest whilst glaring at James some more.

"NO," Hermione annunciated again with a sharp glare accompanied with a quick shake of the head for emphasis, effectively interrupting the boys' bickering. "You're in love with Lily."

"Well yeah," James shrugged with his left shoulder, "but she's not in love with me. She hates me," he pouted again. "You don't hate me, do you, Hermione?" He quirked a brow at her, rubbing his palms slowly up and down the tops of Hermione's thighs now, on top of the fabric of her skirt.

Hermione sighed deeply and seemed to deflate a bit at his statement. "No, I don't hate you, James."

"Excellent!" He grinned, squeezing her thighs gently at his proclamation.

"So you'll sleep with him then?" Sirius questioned with a smile, barely containing his excitement at the prospect. Remus glanced down, chuckling softly.

"What? No!" She squawked. "Why're you two so insistent I sleep with James?" She questioned the boys on either side of her.

"Well one of us needs to. You're a right fit bird, you are. Absolutely gorgeous." Sirius said with a furrow of his brow. "Would you rather sleep with me instead?" He looked up hopefully.

Remus leaned over into James a bit more to slap Sirius upside the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Thank you, Remus...I think." Hermione smiled towards him, a little confused with being propositioned by three boys all in one sitting. She turned back to the boy whose lap she still sat astride, "You don't want to sleep with me, James."

"No, I really rather think I do." He replied, licking his lips. And to punctuate his response he grabbed her hips again, slouched down a bit more, and ground himself just a bit up into her to show her how much he truly did want her in that moment.

Hermione gasped. Her eyes widened, her lips parted. Her knickers _may_ have become a bit wet. She made quite a lovely picture for the three boys all suddenly staring hotly at her. "Oh."

James smiled seductively up at her, and she closed her eyes for a moment at the sight to regain her senses. Reopening her eyes, she placed her hands on his chest. "James..." She bit her bottom lip, "If I sleep with you, well, it'll ruin everything! Don't you see?" At his brief, confused head shake she carried on. "First of all, it'll do nothing but further estrange you from Lily." He quirked his lips, considering her words. "And second, it'll further estrange you from _me_ once it's all said and done. I can't be with you in any way like that without some sort of feelings for you cropping up." She paused and stared meaningfully at both Remus and Sirius as well, "Let that be a warning for all three of you lot, actually. You're all very fanciable, you know. I'd hate to lose my friendship with any of you just to have a little fun."

"Ughhh," James groaned, his head falling back onto Remus and Sirius' arms since they were still slung about his shoulders. His hands, however, remained on Hermione's hips and he squeezed lightly. "Why must you use logic on me? What have I ever done to you to deserve such foulness?"

Remus chuckled at James' dramatization before addressing Hermione, noticing she was squirming a bit in James' lap, 'the lucky sod,' he thought. "Hermione, sweetheart, you know we would never intend to use you so callously. You're a remarkable witch and we respect you far too much." He paused, catching Sirius' eye, "But...if you think you'd ever be up for a bit of fun, well, we're here for you. And you know, who knows what could happen afterward? We might fall madly in love with one another!"

Hermione just stared blankly at the three of them. Remus smiling sincerely at her, James with his head still thrown back and eyes closed, and Sirius trying and failing to copy Remus' look; failing because his smile was a bit too wolf like, not to mention the wink thrown in completely ruining it all. Come to think of it, perhaps Remus' smile was a bit too wolf like as well... She didn't know what to say next. She couldn't think what with being pressed so intimately against the bulge in James' trousers.

James suddenly sat forward, bringing him and Hermione closer together and causing another wonderful bout of pressure applied to where their crotches rested against one another. Sirius and Remus' arms fell from James' shoulders at the move, and they each surreptitiously placed a hand over their own crotches when Hermione stifled a whimper. "Hermione...you feel so good though," James said with a quiet groan, squeezing her hips closer to him still, manipulating them so that she was now continuously, slowly, grinding against him in his lap with her skirt hiked up a bit more. He tilted his head down to stare directly into her eyes, "Don't you want this too?"

Biting her lip and throwing her head back with her eyes squeezed shut, Hermione moaned. Remus and Sirius were now not so covertly rubbing and squeezing their hands along their own lengths through their trousers. She brought her arms up to rest on James' shoulders and pulled her head forwards now to rest against his own, all the while enjoying the sensations wrought from the friction down below. James adjusted his head so that their noses rubbed against each other, a gentle imitation of what was happening a little further down. Both of their mouths were slightly parted, breathing hot air against one another.

"James..." Hermione whimpered. "I can't. We shouldn't." But she continued to move about his lap.

"Not even just the once? I can make you feel so good, baby," he claimed.

By this point they were really getting into their dry-humping. Hermione moved faster and faster in a circular motion with her hips against the length in his pants that was pressed _right there,_ James meeting her with his own thrusts. Her knickers were completely soaked through, likely leaving a wet spot on James' pants. James moved his hands up from her hips to slowly glide upwards to her breasts. He paused, hands just grazing the sides, before he fully cupped them through her blouse, squeezing softly. "Ohhh...yes," Hermione moaned against James' mouth, their lips brushing against one another's with every movement.

Tilting his head just a bit against Hermione's, James was able to get her attention briefly, and, staring deeply into her eyes he found the answer he was looking for: she wanted this and wasn't going to offer up anymore protestations. He moved his hands down from her breasts and started undoing the buttons of her blouse as quickly as his nimble fingers could manage. Half way down her torso he encountered another set of hands helping undo the buttons; a set of hands that was neither his nor Hermione's.

Sirius now stood behind the rutting pair, in between James' still spread legs and pressed right up against the back of Hermione. He was crouched just a bit so that his face was even with Hermione's neck while he helped to strip her of her blouse. He made eye contact with James and grinned at the randy boy before touching his mouth to Hermione's neck.

Hermione was in heaven with Sirius' lips on her neck and his manhood pressed against the small of her back through his trousers, not to mention she was still rubbing herself silly against James' cock too. She reached a hand behind her to grab at Sirius' hair to hold him in place, and she moaned quite loudly when his tongue laved at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Movement to Hermione's left caught her attention. Remus had undone his trousers at the sight of her heaving chest in just a brassiere, and he was now stroking his cock at the erotic sight before him. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of his thick length and licked her lips hungrily, wanting to taste so very badly the drop of pre-cum on his tip. Remus watched where her eyes dropped and smirked at her actions.

James was busy unclasping Hermione's bra while she was distracted by his two mates, and as soon as he got it undone he pulled it down and out of his way and then ducked his head down to suck and lave at one cherry tipped peak while his fingers pinched and twisted the other. Her breasts were perfect. Perfect to hold in his hands, perfect to suck on, perfect to feel...

In an instant James had shifted Hermione to the side so that she was now laying on her back with her head in Remus' lap and with her legs hooked around James' hips while he still sucked and nipped at her breasts and nipples. Sirius pouted at this new position, but decided to take advantage of his empty hands for the moment to rid himself of his own clothes.

With James continuing to thrust against her, she bumped her cheek against something warm and fleshy. Hermione's gaze widened as she realized she was now level with Remus' thick shaft, and she gladly turned her head for a taste.

Remus groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tight the instant Hermione touched her lips to him. She softly suckled on the head, tongue tracing the mushroom shape and dipping into the hole at the tip to gather more of his essence. "Fuuuuck, sweetheart" Remus growled out. Given the positioning, she couldn't do much more than continue suckling on the head, and Remus wasn't sure how long he could suffer through her ministrations.

The second Hermione had seen Remus' thick length she knew she had to wrap her lips around it, and now that that had become a reality, she couldn't pull herself away even if she wanted to. His taste was exquisite, just a tinge salty but not too overpowering. His tip was so smooth, so nice to run her tongue around. She was now moaning away and was positive the vibrations were a welcome pleasure for Remus, if his hand fisted in her hair was any indication. With James still licking, sucking, and nipping away at her chest all the while grinding his crotch against hers, she was in stimulus overload. Her first of many orgasms for the night was fast approaching.

Sirius now having undressed himself studied the three on the couch, trying to work out just where to fit himself in. He decided to help James out first before joining in the fun. He approached his brother-in-all-but-blood and grabbed at his hips to get him to cease his movements. James whined from his place at Hermione's breasts, releasing one of her nipples from the confines of his mouth with a quiet 'pop,' but acquiesced when he felt Sirius undoing the button on his trousers. Sirius then undid the zip and reached his hand in to pull out James' own long length, giving it a few quick squeezing pumps just to hear James moan out, to watch him shiver in pleasure, to feel him thrust into his hand. Sirius quite liked being in positions of power. He placed James' cock back at Hermione's panty-covered mound, and with a slap on his arse from Sirius, James resumed his grinding thrusts against her.

Sirius then walked to where Hermione's head rested in Remus' lap, still suckling away at his furry friend. Sirius wanted to feel her lips wrapped around his cock, wanted to feel her tongue working its magic on him, wanted to feel his own length rubbing against Remus' with Hermione's tongue laving in between the both of them... He shivered pleasurably at the thought. He grabbed his cock in one hand, stroking it a few times and using his thumb to spread the pre-cum, and then guided it towards Hermione's mouth bumping his tip against where her lips were still so enticingly wrapped around Remus.

Hermione moaned at the absolute eroticness of what was happening. She never thought she'd ever be in such a position with two thick cocks vying for her mouth at once. She took her mouth off of Remus and opened up for Sirius instead, suckling his tip now with the heavy weight of Remus' length resting on her cheek. "Mmm, that's it, darling," Sirius encouraged.

The taste of Sirius exploded on her tongue. Distinctly different from Remus, yet so similar. She wondered how James would taste on her tongue too. Sweet and spicy like Sirius? Or salty and bitter like Remus? She couldn't wait to find out.

She alternated between the two boy's manhoods, using one hand to stroke what she couldn't fit of Sirius while her other hand lay tangled in James' messy hair at her chest. After getting a good and proper feel for each boy she finally did what they were all waiting for; she touched their tips together and laved her tongue around the juncture. Both boys moaned at the feeling of being pressed so intimately against one another with Hermione's tongue touching the both of them. Even James looked up from his ministrations and groaned low in the back of his throat at the sight before him.

Finally pulling his attention away from her chest, James paused to really look at Hermione. A goddess before the three of them, she laid spread out beneath him, hair fanned out over Remus' lap, and two glorious thick shafts wrapped up in her little mouth. She was amazing.

James took this time to rip off his oxford button down as quickly as possible so that he could press his bare torso against Hermione's breasts. He also kicked off his pants the rest of the way from where Sirius had earlier helped him out. He looked back at the three of them from his place still between Hermione's legs and leaned forward to finally kiss her, not caring one bit about Sirius and Remus' shafts being involved in the kiss. He just couldn't wait. He wanted to touch the taboo sight before him, and what better way?

It was a very wet and sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangled together between the bulging purple heads of their two friends, saliva and pre-cum smearing their cheeks and chins in the process. He sucked on her tongue, getting a taste of his two best mates combined together with Hermione's own unique flavoring and hummed his approval at the mixture. He felt two more hands join Hermione's in his hair and bucked his hips into Hermione once more at the tingling feeling of their hands in his hair.

Hermione couldn't take much more. Feeling James' shaft pressing so very close against her, rubbing her breasts against his chest, being kissed into oblivion by him with two cocks rubbing themselves together on her face...she screamed out "Ohhhhh!" and wrapped her legs more firmly around James' hips with her back arching upwards while she lost herself in the sensations of her orgasm.

The three boys all paused to marvel at her in her ecstasy. This goddess was all theirs, at least for that night, and they were going to take full advantage of that fact.

When Hermione came down from her first high of the night, she opened her eyes and gazed up adoringly at her three boys with a lazy, content smile upon her face. Never had she felt so good, and she knew it was only going to get better.

 **Author's Note: More to follow soon... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**.

 **Author's note: Enjoy chapter 2!**

Caught between two cocks in her face and another knocking against her knickers, Hermione knew she was in for a wild night.

After coming down from her high she sat up, pushing James back into a sitting position on the couch. She swiped a lock of hair out of her face and grinned at the boys. "So, what else can you lot do?"

She squealed as Remus was the one to grab at her, and he kissed her hard on the mouth from his place beside her on the couch, tasting them all concentrated in her delectable mouth, before standing up to disrobe. James and Sirius chuckled at the dreamy look upon Hermione's face after the kiss.

Hermione took her cue from Remus and removed her unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders and pulled her bra off the rest of the way. She threw both into some random corner of the common room and then stood up in front of the three naked and eager boys who were once more sitting on the couch. She took in the sight of them, their hard cocks standing proud at attention, and she smiled. While making eye contact with each boy she slowly began to undo her skirt and then twirled around so that her back faced them. She made sure to bend slightly, sticking her romp out, while removing her skirt and knickers.

The second her clothes hit the floor and she stepped out of them, she was grabbed around the waist again before even turning around. This time it was Sirius' lap she found herself in, sitting facing away from him though. His cock brushed against her wetness, and they both moaned at the contact. She leaned back comfortably against him, the curve of her spine fitting into the concave of his chest. Sirius reached his arms around her to palm her heaving breasts in his large hands and remarked, "Mmm, you fit so perfectly in my hands, darling."

"Don't they just?" James smirked from his place beside them, where he palmed his own length.

While fondling and squeezing her breasts and paying special attention to her nipples, Sirius planted a series of wet, laving kisses on her neck. "Ohh, gods, more! Please!" Cried Hermione at the contact. He spent most of his time switching between the spot behind her ear to the place where her neck met her shoulder. On a particularly nice grind of Hermione's heat against his hard length, Sirius growled and bit softly at her neck, making Hermione cry out again.

James leaned over the pair to kiss at her nipples once more (he really is quite the breast man) because they looked so enticingly red after all the attention they had received thus far.

Remus decided it was time for him to repay Hermione a favor, and then some. He got up, cock bobbing with each step, and then kneeled in front of Sirius' spread legs, which by extension had Hermione's legs spread out enticingly too, and placed his hands on Sirius' spread thighs for support.

He watched for a few moments as Sirius' wet cock slid and rubbed against Hermione's equally wet cunt and was mesmerized by the sight. He could see the sweet pearls of cum dripping from her lips, lubricating Sirius. He leaned forward, mouth sliding against Sirius' thick cock, and licked a straight path from Hermione's lower lips up to her clit.

"Remus!" She moaned, grabbing at his hair, trying to force his head deeper into her heat.

Remus grinned broadly, and continued to lick and suck at her lips and clit as though he were a man starving, just absolutely burying his face in her cunt. He laved at her with long, broad strokes of his tongue, tasting everything she had to offer. Sirius, too, moaned at the sensation of Remus' rugged, bristly cheeks rubbing against his cock, creating a delicious friction.

Remus doubled down on his efforts, wanting to break Hermione with nothing but his tongue. He dipped deep inside her and moaned causing vibrations to radiate off his tongue, and Hermione went wild. She was grasping, both hands, at Remus' head while her own head was thrown back into the crook of Sirius' shoulder.

Lost to the wonderful sensations Remus wrought from her, she exploded not too long after he put his mouth and fingers to her. The efforts from James and Sirius assisting too, of course.

Her juices burst on to Remus' tongue and flooded his mouth, smearing down his chin and across his cheeks. His nose continued to brush against her clit as he drank her most potent essence straight from the source.

When she came down, she opened her eyes, which she wasn't even aware of closing, and saw Remus sat back on his haunches and licking his lips while smiling like the cat that ate the cream. Or rather, the wolf that ate the cream in this case.

Sirius and James were chuckling at the pair, both just relishing in this most wonderful moment.

Seeing the sheen to Remus' face though, James decided he too was getting hungry. He stood and bent over Remus and fisted a hand into his hair to pull Remus' head back, and then he kissed him hard on the lips, plunging his tongue into Remus' mouth to share in the taste of Hermione.

"Fuuuuck, that's hot," Hermione throatily moaned out, her voice a bit hoarse from screaming out her two releases so far this night.

James pulled himself away from Remus' mouth and smirked lazily at Hermione. "Mmm, absolutely delicious, baby," he said whilst smacking his lips.

With eyes only for Hermione, James stalked forward to hers and Sirius' spread legs, intent on submerging himself within her. "Are you ready for me, Hermione?" He asked while sliding his tip up and down her slit, rubbing against Sirius' length as well. "Did Remus get you nice and juicy for me? He loves eating fresh cunt, you know? Hungry like a wolf and all..." James chuckled deeply.

Hermione could hardly focus on his arousing words. She could only just barely manage to get out "Yes! I'm ready! Please, James, I need you so much!"

"Do it, Prongs. Fill this little witch up. I want to feel her squirm some more on my lap," demanded Sirius.

Needing no further encouragement, James slowly eased himself into Hermione, inch by agonizing inch...

 **Author's note: More to follow soon... ;)**


End file.
